


[Podfic] The Other Snow Job

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Hardison is kind of the damsel, Huddling For Warmth, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Winter, off-screen violence, some mentions of drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from poppetawoppet:While working on a job, Hardison is left unconscious out in the snow. Parker and Eliot take care of him.Duration - 0:13:04





	[Podfic] The Other Snow Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Other Snow Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853253) by [poppetawoppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet). 

> Please find additional tags and author's notes on the original text work.

[](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Leverage/The+Other+Snow+Job/the+other+snow+job.png)

Cover by frecklebombfic, image from [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@eberhardgross)  
(click for full-size)  
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] The Other Snow Job

Duration: 0:13:04

###### Download:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uglt5xvktb6ih9f/%5BLeverage%5D%20The%20Other%20Snow%20Job.mp3?dl=0) | 7.68 mb.
  * M4A Audiobook: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Leverage/The+Other+Snow+Job/%5BLeverage%5D+The+Other+Snow+Job.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/arkor391rmdj79g/%255BLeverage%255D_The_Other_Snow_Job.m4b/file) | 7.74 mb. 

###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the links above.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to poppetawoppet for giving blanket permission to podfic ther works, and to momotastic for organising the EPF podfic exchange!! 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> This was recorded as an exchange gift for KDHeart - I really hope you enjoy listening!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments, and if you feel up for sharing where/when you were listening to this podfic, you will make my whole week :D


End file.
